Kurama's 16th Birthday Party
by wutsmyageagain
Summary: Kurama "lets" Yusuke and Kuwabara plan his 16th Birthday party. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Kurama's 16th Birthday Party  
  
AN: I'm not exactly sure how old the "human form" Kurama is, but I think he's about 15. If I find out later that he's not then I'll... umm... do something about it. 'K?  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... or anything...'Cept me of course... I think.   
  
"Suichi, wheeeeeeeere are yooooooooooou?"  
  
"I'm kind of busy at the moment mom." Said Kurama  
  
"It'll only take a little bit hun."  
  
"Fine, I'll be there in a second." He said. He then turned to Kuwabara, who was over because he needed help with his homework. (big surprise, I know. lol!) "Kuwabara, just stay here and do these two problems, and don't touch anything. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Whatever." Was Kuwabara's reply.  
  
Kurama started to walk out of his room eyeing Kuwabara suspiciously, thought a second, and then went over to his dresser, grabbed his diary and went down stairs.  
  
"What did you need mother?" he asked  
  
"Well your 16th birthday is an a few days so we need to plan a birthday party."  
  
"Okay, but what'll we do?"  
  
"Urameshi and I can help with that!" said Kuwabara as he came down the stairs "Oh! Hello Mrs. ...Can't remember her last name umm... his mom!" he said, and smiled at his "cover up".  
  
"Kuwabara! I thought I told you to stay upstairs." Said Kurama  
  
"Well I was, but I got hungry. D'ya have anything to eat." He said as he started raiding the fridge. "We'll have it...tomorrow!"  
  
"What?" asked Kurama  
  
"Your party, duh! And you call me stupid" Kuwabara said as he dug farther into the fridge. Suddenly he pulled out a bottle of extra hot supreme hot sauce. "Fruit Punch! Cool!"  
  
"Kuwabara don't dr-"started Kurama and his mother, but it was too late Kuwabara had already chugged half the bottle.  
  
"Whew I think your fruit punch is a little old. Anyway, about the party Urameshi and I can plan it in time.  
  
"Kuwabara, that wasn't... never mind, but tomorrow! Is that enough time?" asked Kurama's mom  
  
"Sure, I'll call Urameshi right now."  
  
"But-" started Kurama, but it was too late Kuwabara was already talking to Yusuke.  
  
"I must be crazy, letting those two planning my party."  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs Kurama's mom was online looking at cars. 


	2. Planning the party

Me: Guess What time it is Kuwabara: 9:06? Me: No, time for another chapter! Kurama: Umm, my party isn't going to turn out to suck due to lack of planning is it? Yusuke: Of course not Kurama, I mean look who's planning it! Kurama: I know Kuwabara and Yusuke: Hey! Hiei: Oh, by the way, I wouldn't happen to be in this fic., Would I? I mean, I wasn't in the first chapter. Me: Of course! Hiei: Yay! Me: Oh My God! Hiei just said "yay" with a smile. AHHH! What is this world coming to? Hiei: Calm down you baka onna. Me: That's better, well that's enough chit-chat for now. On with chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own YYH, Or Party City sigh  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Okay" Kuwabara said as he got off the phone, "Urameshi said he'd help. I'm going over to his place now so we can start planning!"  
  
"But what about your homework?" asked Kurama  
  
"I'll do it later, cuz I hafta go now. Se ya later!" Kuwabara said as he walked out the door.  
  
At Yusuke's house  
  
"I can't believe Kurama actually let us plan his party!" said Yusuke, "How'd ya do it?"  
  
"Oh, I have my ways." said Kuwabara  
  
"Any way, lets get busy. First of all it has to be a sleepover." Started Yusuke  
  
"With the girls" interrupted Kuwabara  
  
"Duh, with the girls you dumbass." Replied Yusuke, "As I was saying, Its going to be a sleepover, with games like... truth or dare, spin the bottle, and... blind seven minutes in heaven."  
  
"What's blind seven minutes in heaven?" asked Kuwabara  
  
"It's when you blind fold the people, and randomly pick two people, and shove them in the closet so they don't know who they're making out with." Replied Yusuke  
  
"Oh, sounds like fun! Heh heh. Anyway, what about food? We need lots of that. Here write this down Urameshi: chips, salsa, dip, sushi, spaghetti, soda, sandwiches, shrimp, fried chicken, ribs, lemonade, ramen, and tons of candy."  
  
"Okay, so we got chips, salsa, dip, sushi, spaghetti, soda, sandwiches, shrimp, fried chicken, ribs, lemonade, ramen, and candy," repeated Yusuke, "Oh we also need about 6 dozen eggs, and an economy size package of toilet paper."  
  
"Will people need to go to the bathroom that much?" asked Kuwabara  
  
"No, smart one, its for teepeeing."  
  
"Oh, all of this planning is making me hungry, lets grab something to eat before we go shopping." Suggested Kuwabara  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me" replied Yusuke Meanwhile, at Kurama's House...   
  
Kurama was sitting back at his desk, and was busily writing in his diary.  
  
"Writing in that book again?" asked a voice coming from his window  
  
Kurama spun around to find Hiei sitting in his window sill. "No" he replied as he quickly stashed his diary in his desk  
  
"Hn" said Hiei, "Do you have any Idea why Yusuke and Kuwabaka are so excited?"  
  
"Oh... well...umm... I kind of let them plan my birthday party" said Kurama. "You what?!" exclaimed Hiei almost falling off of the window sill. "You let those ningens do what?"  
  
"Well," Kurama said "Kuwabara kind of called Yusuke to tell him about it when he heard my mom talking to me about it, and she let him and Yusuke plan it before I had any chance to say anything."  
  
"Hn" was Hiei's reply "I better be invited." Was his final remark before he jumped off of the window sill.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" wondered Kurama as he once again pulled his diary out of his desk. At the store with Yusuke and Kuwabara...   
  
"Okay, we have all of the food and toilet paper, so on to Party City!" Yusuke said after emerging from the grocery store.  
  
"Why do I have to hold all of the bags?" asked Kuwabara from under a pile of grocery bags.  
  
"Because, I'm doing all of the shopping."  
  
"Oh, hey! Why can't I do the shopping?" asked Kuwabara  
  
"Because Your stupider. Anyway, which invitations should we get?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"How about the ones with the flowers."  
  
"No too girly. How about the sports ones?"  
  
"No, they're not Kurama. Whoa, Urameshi, take a look at these. They have pictures of us on them."  
  
"Weird." Was Yusuke's reply. Finally, they decided on the ones with party hats and confetti. They also got bandannas candles, birthday decorations and a bunch of other stuff.  
  
"Okay, now all we have to do is bake a cake." Said Yusuke on the way to Kuwabara's house  
  
At Kuwabara's house  
  
"What's with all the bags?" asked Shizuru as Yusuke and Kuwabara as they came in.  
  
"It's for Kurama's birthday party." Replied Kuwabara  
  
"I didn't think that demons had birthday parties." Shizuru said  
  
"Well Mrs. Minamo wanted him to have a birthday party, and she let me and Kuwabara plan it." Said Yusuke  
  
"I'm invited, right?" she asked sure, if you agree to bake the cake. Said Kuwabara  
  
"Hm, o.k. fine, but you two have to decorate it."  
  
"Deal." Said Kuwabara. "The cake is taken care of. The only thing left is to send out the invites."  
  
"That's easy" was Yusuke's reply "We'll just fill them and hand them out to everybody."  
  
"And decorate the cake and set up tomorrow morning." Finished Kuwabara  
  
They high-fived and went on planning the games.   
  
Me: Yay! The second chapter is done! Yusuke: The party is going to be awsome! Kuwabara: Yeah and we're practically done too. Kurama: What kind of games are you guys planning for my party? Yusuke: You'll find out tomorrow! Me: Okay, hope you like it so far. If you want to find out what the party is going to be check back soon! Oh, and please review this is my first time doing this and I want to know what you guys think. Thanks a lot! 


	3. The Party!

AN: sorry it took so long to update! I have just been so busy lately. School just ended, and my teachers were cramming till the end. But its summer vacation and I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! This is the last chapter, hope you like!  
  
Me: It's party time!!  
  
Kurama: I'm scared.  
  
Kuwabara: No need to be scared, we have it all planned out!  
  
Kurama: Exactly  
  
Me: Heh, heh Evil Grin .  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
Me: you'll find out soon enough!  
  
Disclaimer: Man is this getting annoying. They just like to rub it in my face don't they! I can hear them chanting now "You don't own YYH na, na, na, naa, na!" What's that mom? Angry lawyers on the phone? Guys, guys, I was just joking! I don't own YYH and you know it! 'K? Oh, I don't own Pimp My Ride either.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"We're here to set up Mrs. Minamino." Shouted Yusuke from the doorway. It was four o clock, one hour till the party.  
  
"Come on in guys!" shouted Mrs. Minamino "Oh, I hope you don't mind, but a little bit later I'll be going out tonight with a few friends, and probably won't be back till late tonight."  
  
"That's cool, its fine." Replied Kuwabara  
  
"So where's the birthday boy?" asked Shizuru  
  
"His little friend Hiei took to the arcade so you guys could set up."  
  
"The arcade?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Yeah, he said something about a new game... I think he said it was called Merciless Battles to Rule the World... or something."  
  
"Ah, I see." Said Yusuke "Lets get going!" #############################################################  
  
(At the arcade) "Hiei, Its almost five o clock, we have to get going." Said Kurama  
  
"Hold on, one more boss..."  
  
"Beep, Beep, Boom, Bang, Schooom, Pssssssssssssccccchhhhhhh! Do, Do, Do, Congratulations! You have won, the world is yours!!!!!!!" sounded the game  
  
"Mwahaha." Laughed Hiei  
  
"Hiei, its just a game."  
  
"That's what you say" mumbled Hiei  
  
"Lets just get going" said Kurama  
  
############################################################# (At the house)  
  
"Okay, the house is set, Mrs. Minamino is gone, everyone is here, now where are Hiei and Kurama?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Sorry we're late" said Kurama from the doorway "Hiei got a little caught up in the new game."  
  
"Its Okay, lets get the party started!" said Kuwabara  
  
About an hour later, all the girls were sitting around the Kareoke machine singing and talking, and the guys were sitting on the couch stuffing their faces and playing video games.  
  
"Are you guys up for a game?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Sure" everyone answered  
  
"Now lets see... what game to play... I know! Okay you guys come over here, and Kuwabara get four of the bandannas"  
  
"Huh? Oh! " Said Kuwabara  
  
"This game is called Blind Seven Minutes in Heaven. It's the same as Seven Minutes in Heaven except we blindfold 4 people and then shove the two pairs into two different closets, which there are conveniently in this room."  
  
"Hey Urameshi" Kuwabara whispered into Yusuke's ear "You know who to pair me up with right?"  
  
"Umm, I think so." Answered Yusuke "Anyway the first four people will be... Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru."  
  
'Yay! I get to be with Yukina' thought Kuwabara  
  
While Yusuke was busy blindfolding the four vict- I mean people, Hiei came and whispered something in his ear. Yusuke thought for a second, then whispered something back to Hiei. Then they both smiled and nodded. After everyone was blindfolded they were shoved into the closets...  
  
7 minutes later...  
  
"Okay you guys stop making out and come out of the closets. Now take off your blindfolds and you can see who you kissed!" Yusuke said  
  
'I wonder if Yukina thought I was a good kisser? Why is everyone giggling?' thought Kuwabara  
  
When he took off his blindfold, and opened his eyes, he saw what everyone was giggling at. To his horror his partner was none other than-  
  
"YUSUKE URAMESHI I'M GONNA KILL YOU" shouted Kuwabara at the top of his lungs "I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE OUT WITH MY OWN SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YUSUKE YOU ARE SO SICK! YOU ARE DEAD, YOU ASS!!!!!!!!!" screamed Shizuru  
  
At this Yusuke just fell to the floor and rolled around hysterical with laughter. Everyone else laughed their heads off as well. Steaming, the two siblings ran over to Yusuke to beat the crap out of him.  
  
"Okay, I think we had enough of that game for tonight he said from beneath Kuwabara and Shizuru. Oh and by the way it was partly Hiei's Idea. He told me that I should mess with you, Kuwabara." Said Yusuke  
  
"Hey shorty, your next!" said Shizuru in mid-punch.  
  
"Like you can even catch me." Smirked Hiei  
  
"Just watch, shrimp." Said Kuwabara  
  
So, for the next ten minutes Kuwabara was attempting to catch Hiei and Shizuru was still beating the crap out of Yusuke, while everyone else just sat there, laughed, and cried "Yusuke is getting beat by a girl" mockingly. Finally Kurama stopped them and suggested that they just have cake.  
  
"Thanks Kurama." Said Yusuke "By the way, I decorated it."  
  
"Oh, that's nice." Replied Kurama nervously  
  
Kuwabara took out the cake and put the candles on. When he brought it out, Kurama looked at it and cringed. It was about 2 feet high, lopsided, and covered with every type of candy imaginable, with a few other unidentifiable objects throw in.  
  
"'HapyBrthdaye Kura' ?" read Kurama  
  
"Huh?" asked Yusuke  
  
"That's what the cake spells."  
  
"Oops!" said Yusuke  
  
"You even misspelled my name. I think you've been hanging around Kuwabara too much lately."  
  
"Hey!" said Kuwabara  
  
"Stop fighting, and lets just sing." Said Keiko  
  
After they all sang, Hiei cut the cake. Then everybody went into the living room to eat.  
  
"How about we play a little game of Truth or Dare." Said Yusuke "I'll go first. Botan, truth or dare."  
  
"Umm, truth." She said  
  
"Damn." Said Yusuke "Fine, umm... what's one thing you wouldn't want us to Know."  
  
"If I don't want you to know than why should I tell you?"  
  
"You chose truth." Said Yusuke  
  
"Fine" she said, "I...um... was in a Girls Gone Wild video."  
  
"What!?" cried everyone surprised  
  
"Girls Gone Wild?" muttered Hiei confused "What's that?"  
  
"Something you shouldn't know about. Said Keiko  
  
"There, I said it. It's my turn. Yusuke, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Yusuke, you have to go outside and run around the house... naked!"  
  
"What?!" he said  
  
"Well, You chose it!" she mocked  
  
"Fine, just don't lock me out."  
  
Yusuke then went to the front door, glared, undressed, and then went outside and started running.  
  
"Lets make this more fun." Said Botan. She then locked the door, and everyone went to the window to watch.  
  
After Yusuke finished his run, he went back to the door. To his surprise (not), it was locked.  
  
"Let me in you guys!" he said as he pounded on the door.  
  
Everyone just laughed and listened to his non-stop complaining and pounding. Finally, Keiko started to feel sorry for him and she unlocked the door.  
  
"I thought I said not to lock it!" said Yusuke  
  
"Yusuke, you do realize that we're having a bit of a hard time taking you seriously with you standing there butt naked." Said Kurama  
  
"Look how tiny he is!" remarked Shizuru  
  
This comment only made everyone laugh harder. Embarrassed, Yusuke donned his clothing, and without a word he left everybody hysterical with laughter and went back into the living room to resume eating his cake.  
  
After everyone settled down, Yusuke said, "If you guys want to know, while I was taking my... run." This caused a few snickers. "I noticed a brand new, red Audi at the end of the street. I thought it would be the perfect thing to egg, toilet paper, shaving cream, and whatever later tonight, since there weren't any good trees."  
  
"Are you sure it's a good Idea?" asked Keiko  
  
"K'mon Keiko, it sounds fun." Said Kuwabara  
  
They all agreed that they would do it.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
"Okay, I got the toilet paper, Hiei's got the eggs, Yukina has the shaving cream. We're all set let's get going!" said Yusuke  
  
They went outside, and started vandalizing the new car.  
  
"Hey, this is kind of fun!" said Keiko as she sprayed shaving cream over the rear windows.  
  
The car looked horrendous! There were eggs, toilet paper and shaving cream everywhere. You could barely tell it was a car. It looked more like a dump.  
  
Then, the smart one, Kuwabara, being as graceful as he is, tripped over a stray blade of grass. His head then slammed into the passenger side window, causing it to break. This made the car alarm go off.  
  
"Yo, this is Xibit back away from the vehicle." Sounded the car  
  
"Run!!!" everyone screamed  
  
Once they were back in the house, they locked the door, turned off the lights, and caught their breath.  
  
"That was close." Said Kuwabara  
  
"Well, you're one to talk. It was you who broke the window." Said Hiei  
  
"I think we've had enough fun for one night" said Yukina "Lets just go to sleep."  
  
Everyone got into their pajamas and sleeping bags, and fell fast asleep. The next morning they were woken up by the sound of Mrs. Minamino cooking breakfast. She seemed to have a sad look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Mother?" Asked Kurama  
  
"Well Suichi, since it's your 16th birthday, I decided to get you a car." "Really?" Kurama beamed  
  
"Yes, but unfortunately, last night, some hoodlums messed it up. They even broke a window. It was a red Audi.  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Kurama he turned to all of his friends, who instantly crawled back under their sleeping bags, pretending to be asleep. "You hear that guys, I was supposed to get a car!" He yelled  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a cloud of smoke. Out of it all appeared Yokou!  
  
"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" yelled Yokou  
  
"Umm, gotta go." Said Yusuke as he dashed out the door followed by everyone else. Yokou chased after them, until they were safely inside their own houses. #############################################################  
  
Me: Yay!!!! All done.  
  
Kurama: I was supposed to get a car (  
  
Kuwabara: Well I had to make out with my sister!  
  
Shizuru: I'll never forgive you for that Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: Well at least you didn't have to run outside naked!  
  
Me: Guys, guys, stop complaining. I think you can all admit that overall, you had fun. I sure did !  
  
Kurama: Since my mom found out who messed up the car, she got it fixed up for herself, and gave me her old, colorless Pinto.  
  
Yusuke: You got a Pinto!? Ha, ha  
  
Me: Well I hoped you guys liked my story. I sure had fun writing it! As always R&R. Thanks! 


End file.
